Talk:Enemy of the Empire (II)
20:01:27Renfred : Hey! What do you think you're doing there!? 20:01:34Bompupu : Hm? Looks to be justaru a greenhorn adventurer if you ask me. 20:01:38Gorattz : Don't be takin' this personal, kid. 20:01:38You jus' happened to be in the wrong place at the wrooong time. Heh heh heh... 20:02:19Engage in ‡²Enemy of the Empire (II)‡³? Taken from log to evidence the fight is indeed: Enemy of the Empire (II) Maxeon 17:43, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Xp Loss No Xp Loss when you lose the fight Testimonials *Set out to solo as PLD/RDM and a random RDM/NIN who showed up as I was about to pop the fight. We teamed up and duoed with ease. Could likely have soloed with minimal difficulty.Uwen.Unicorn 10:11, November 16, 2009 (UTC) *Soloed DNC/NIN using Fan Dance the whole time. I just targeted the main 3 and cures as needed. *Solo'ed on PLD/DNC pretty much no problem. Was a little scary at first because I forgot you have to kill 1 of each clone to make the main NPCs targetable; so, I kept just killin the Tarutaru's clones. But once I found the first targetable NPC it went smoothly. All in all about a 10 minute fight. Was using a Joyeuse. *As mentioned, now confirmed: Soloable by a PLD/RDM, only ran into trouble after a long fight trying to find the correct mobs to kill -Siphon 22:40, November 17, 2009 (UTC) *Soloable by skilled 75 RDM/BLM, by keeping Refresh, Stoneskin, Aquaveil, Phalanx, and Ice Spikes up at all times. Use Poisonga and Tier 1 ~ga as mp permits as well as Circle Blade to damage all the clones. Target the real NPCs when they become targetable and melee them down. Approximately a 20 minute fight. *Soloable as 75PUP/NIN with White Mage puppet. With normal TP gear, not an evasion build, the PUP is able to evade the vast majority of the melee strikes of the shadows. Automatons are lost when the battle begins, just as NPCs are. Ensure your Activate timer is up, or you deactivate before starting the fight if soloing as PUP. *Duod with 75DNC/NIN & 75 BLM/WHM with no issue even though BLM drew a lot of hate early. *My POL crashed shortly after beginning the fight. I was able to log back on and rejoin the party before the fight finished, and still received credit for the fight. *Soloed 75DNC/NIN with Fan Dance up the whole fight. Focused on the 3 main Tenshodo and cured as needed. Took less than 5 minutes. *Duo as PLD/DNC and a friend NIN/DNC, really easy fight, could probably have solo this one without difficulty. *Solo as 75WHM/RDM, using an Earth Staff, Stoneskin and Phalanx. The battle took a while but there was no risk of death, they hit pitifully weak. *Solo as 75WHM/RDM using Genbu's Shield- I doubt I even needed that.. Stoneskin and Phalanx of course. I never even used Mystic Boon or anything... ended 513/823 MP, Cure 4ed one time when I got to about 500 HP. *Solo as 75MNK/DNC. Used evasion gear which was helpful. Used faith, but a mnk without should be able to beat this. *Solo as 75MNK/DNC. No Gears. No Pots. No 2HRs. Easily. (Run all the way back to zoneline and let them come in group of 3. You should able to handle no problem. They (Real NPCs) will stop spawning eventually and run after you. ) **Easy solo as 75MNK/DNC without Faiths, used a mixture of evasion and DD gear. Jambozie 11:10, January 25, 2010 (UTC) *Solo as NIN/DNC, i was with full haste gear ~ they hit you so much, you TPgain going up to fast, keep doing waltz while landing hit, and WS only when a groupe of galka/hume/taru is dead, maybe 2 groups dead. using Waltze everytime it's up. From Mainpage: *You do not enter into a battlefield, you fight the NM's after they pop so people who are not on the mission or do not have the add on can help you out. We did this with a 75RDM/WHM, 75PLD/WHM, and a 75RDM with no problems. *Easily duoed by two blue mages using aoe spells on clones and using big spells on main mobs 1 or 2 yag drinks are needed *Soloed by 75PLD/RDM with great ease, got hit for 7 damage twice when stoneskin wore. Keep Stoneskin and phalanx up and it's a joke. *Soloed very easily by 75RDM/BLU, did not take a single point of damage, stoneskin lasted the whole fight. *Soloed by 75SAM/DNC with soboro. Had to spam cure, but never went into red hp. Got 300% TP before starting. Didn't use 2h. *Soloed by 75DNC/NIN (Fully merited) spamming Fan Dance, Utsusemi: Ni, sometimes Drain Samba III when Fan Dance timer was not up, and Waltzes. Also had 280 TP when entering fight. *Soloed fairly easily as 75PUP/DNC. Went in with 300TP, a good evasion set, and soulsoother automaton. Spammed Spinning Attack when I didn't need TP for curing waltz or drain samba. *Easily soloable 75dnc/nin full haste gear no shadows just topping hp with cure waltz 4 and having haste samba up for entertainment. *Boringly easy solo by 75RDM/BLM. Only damage received came from a critical after Stoneskin went down due to duration, Phalanx (II) blocks almost all damage. Cyclone will take care of clones nicely, until originals become targetable. *You are able to watch someone else while they do the fight, but you are unable to cure or otherwise assist them during it. *Was not able to make NPC's targetable while soloing, after killing one of each type slowly. Possibly must not give them time to respawn clones - 1 of each required to be down simultaneously. *Soloed easily on SCH75/RDM37. Switch to Light Arts to keep Phalanx up and Stoneskin when possible, then just do a Dark Arts rotation of Manifestation+Bio II and Manifestation+Drain. The Drainga will always heal you to full if somehow you're low. The only danger here is letting Phalanx wear off...if you don't put it up quickly, their damage will accumulate fast. Obviously cast Phalanx in light arts. Keep sublimation going for MP. 15 minute fight or so. -Skelington 2/8/2010 02:45 GMT-5. *Soloed as Taru SMN75/RDM37 with Ramuh. Blink/Stoneskin/Phalanx + FoV buffs. Thunderspark for AoE damage + paralyze. Had to resummon twice during the fight, re-applying Stoneskin/Phalanx before dismisisng and resummoning. Astral Flow at the end due to MP running short. Finished off with 2x Judgment Bolt. I'm sure I could have done a little more efficiently if I'd brought some MP meds and/or waited until Lightningday. --Nupinu 04:22, March 6, 2010 (UTC) *Easily soloed as BST85/WHM42. Used dipperyuly, zoolaters hat and amrita drink, but probably didn't need either. Very easy fight at 85. Most attacks would miss and I would use Spiral spin to keep their accuracy low. Used Cure IV once but didn't need to really. Would be more useful to keep stoneskin up instead. Should sub RDM if you have it and keep phalanx and stoneskin up. *Like everyone said above, Phalanx makes this fight trivial. It seems, though, that all mobs, clone or not, only take 50% magic damage. Thus, better rely on AoE Weapon skills that are not magic based. Sofrid 17:12, June 2, 2010 (UTC) *Easily Duo'd by a BLU with a healer. *Solo'd 85PLD/DNC. Used FOV buffs but unnecessary. Typical gear, used full Perle set and Parade Gorget. Kept on Phalanx and Drain Samba barely lost any HP. NPCs and Clones missed or did 0 damage most of the time. * solo easy as 75 RDM/BLM. use ice spikes. never break stoneskin in the fight. *85 SMN/RDM Galka 1200hp 1100MP with HQ staves YYR(not necessary to have HQ stave or YYR) Stoneskin, Blink, Pro and Shell2, Phalanx, Refresh then enter the fight. Called on Ramuh for his ability to AoE lightning and paralyze at the same time using Thunderspark. This took hate from all mobs. Repeated this process until NPC's became targetable. Ramuh went down 2 times(glad i had SS, Blink up). Once targetable took them down one by one using Chaotic Strike. Used 1 Convert. No special items or FoV buffs used. I would imagine had it been Thundersday instead of Darksday It would have helped some but really didn't matter too much. *BST solo? please explain...tried several times as Bst/Whm 90 w/Sheep = fail, also as Bst/Nin 90 w/Sheep = fail. NPCs spammed Nin spells too much. Sheep killed 1 clone and returned to me, i sent it to fight another and i kept getting hit by Nin NPC Spell/Spam which "slowga'd" me and couldn't put for other clones. Used au laits w/ "Guady Harness" and "Rune Axe". Also tried "Diaga" to get hate from clones then "Snarl" = no good, did not work. Lasted less than 3 minutes. Bst/Whm w/Stoneskin survived the longest. Please elaborate on Solo strategy for Bst (don't say pet change, cause pet can handle the whole bunch) cause i'm tired of getting "Black Book" for this mission. --Llantosub 20:38, February 18, 2011 (UTC) *'BST SOLO': I wiped first try as 99 BST/NIN with all the pet -pdt you can think of, then realized, this fight isn't about the pet, it's partially about aggro control, and mostly about endurance and AOE capabilities. Snarl doesn't help, it only handles one target at a time. I went BST/DNC my second attempt under that theory and won. It was like a 10 minute battle, but I always had TP to cure with AND occasionally use Cyclone to cause some havok. Before the fight I got GOV buffs from the book (protect, regen, haste), used RR earring, Blink Band, and ate Black Curry (for Eva +5, Def +15%, Vit +4 and other stats). I also switched all of my pet -pdt gear out for gear that stacked Evasion on me, as well as some more Def just for kicks (Anwig Salade -> Ferine Cabasset +1, 2x Astolfo -> 2x Daggers for Cyclone, Mirke Wardecors -> Ferine Gauspe +1, even changed my Sabong Earring to RR Earring for the Eva +2 lol). Also, I saw no windower issues (nvm, it's the cs AFTER the fight, and it crashed) and you can't use your Adventuring Fellow even after the battle has begun, as I found out. Hope that helps any BST soloers out there. --Ofdensen (Bahamut Server) and --BlackAlbedo (talk) 20:09, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Windower Issues *there have been some issues with players experiencing the cut-scene stalling mid-way; seems to only affect Windower users. I suggest starting up POL without Windower enabled. I was then able to finish the cut-scene. **If you do get hung up in the CS you can force DC and come back using standard POL and re-do the CS. **This appears to be an issue with Windower itself and not a plugin issue. //unloadall before CS and still hung up. (I am putting this here from the main page as it has nothing to do with the mission guide. -- Matchu25 ) Conditions to target NPC I removed the following lines from the article: *In order to make the NPCs targetable, you must defeat one of each type of clone (Taru, Galka, Hume).(Note: it is not required to defeat one of each type, while that may make the NPCs targetable sooner. I targeted only one type of clone at start and eventually the NPCs joined the battle) ***Just defeating 1 of each will not make them targetable while this may be required i still had to wait about 5 more mins after killing 1 of each before i could target the real NPC's The first line definitely isn't true. Done this several times now and always just needed to wait a certain amount. Zaphor 13:51, October 1, 2010 (UTC)